


Ask About

by Ending_To_Begin



Series: Junker Turning [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Trans, Bonus Chapter, Male-Female Friendship, Overwatch is all good guys, Trans Female Character, Trans Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes, Trans Male Character, Trans Sombra (Overwatch), overwatch Sombra, very few characters remain loyal to talon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 15:20:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14287791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ending_To_Begin/pseuds/Ending_To_Begin
Summary: Set sometime around or after chapter 18 of Junked- which you can read here:https://archiveofourown.org/works/10695045/chapters/24260313and before chapter 19.This is a tidbit that would be best read after completing 'Junked', but can be taken alone :)Jamie asks Sombra how it all went down.





	Ask About

**Author's Note:**

> This is a discussion between Junkrat and Sombra about her transition from Male to Female. Junkrat is still pre-transition. There aren't any gory details (I think), just a vague explanation and a flush of headcanons. Enjoy!

“So.. you moind if Oi.. uh.. ask abou’.. em.. you?”

Sombra lowered her water bottle with a surprised look. She was used to Jamison asking questions- how to cope with this or that, or questions about some really random thing about Overwatch or anything really- but being asked about herself was new. Not that she had any reason to hide from him, just that it was unexpected of the surprisingly respectful Junker. Jamison always made it a point to be sure she was comfortable with stuff, which is more than most of Overwatch could say for themselves. And he came from the outback _ and _ a background in sticking his middle finger up in place of having a civil conversation. That was saying something, especially about the man's ability to keep secrets/confidence. She'd have never guessed.

“What do you want to know?”

Jamison laughed quietly, shyly bringing his hand to his head- also slightly uncharacteristic of him.

“Oi.. well Oi’m curious about how you.. abou’ your transitian.. if that’s alroight.”

Sombra laughed in an attempt at shaking off a few old memories and nerves in favor of giving him a decent answer.

“Well,” she said. She hesitated, the topic more difficult than she let on for a variety of reasons, but eventually she decided it would be good if he knew. Then at least someone would. 

“It wasn't easy for a long time.” Off to a good start. “I was bullied and pushed around, so I took to hiding away alot- usually spending my time on internet sites… being a bored kid, I found ways of entertaining myself. Took up manipulating code and building it too… eventually I got so good at it I got noticed, but not in the good way.. at first.”

Jamison nodded. She knew he understood what that felt like too.

“Eventually an organization found me and took me under their wing, offering me anything and everything I needed in exchange for working for them. .. they had a doctor on hand.”

Sombra felt herself tensing up, but shoved it down. She didn’t have to say... everything. He would probably get it.

“A good one... with… Unconventional methods.. but a good one nonetheless! She was able to…”

Sombra Blew out a breath and snuck a glance at Jamison. He was watching her but seemed more interested than concerned. It gave her some relief. She didn’t think he was going to pry about missing details.

“To.. help me... I actually have all the parts I'm supposed to, and they're viable too.”

“Woooah… really? That’s amazin’! Mercy can do that?”

Sombra hesitated, biting her lip in an old habit. She didn’t want to outright lie… But. But maybe keeping some more information to herself at this point in time was for the best. It was still a difficult topic. She didn’t quite feel ready to share.

“Well.. maybe not.. quite so easily. The program was… shut down. Not many people were... as ‘receptive’... so it was for the best.”

Jamison nodded. “Oi gottcha. Tha’s moighty cool though. Makes me feel betta about. Bein’ hea. Thank you, Sombra, for sharin’.”

Sombra nodded, forcing herself to stop chewing her lip. “Don't mention it.”

 

 

 

 


End file.
